Some conventional eyewear apparatuses include a frame to house tinted or clear lenses for protecting a user's eyes from the sun. In some aspects, the frame is shaped in a decorative fashion to enhance how the user looks; for example, the frame can have circular lens apertures for housing the lenses. With the exception of novelty eyewear for purposes of humor, conventional eyewear products may lack an ability to provide functional additions to enable additional types of uses for the eyewear.